middlearthfilmsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Galadriel
Lady Galadriel, also known as the Lady of Light and alternatively as Altáriel, Artanis, or Nerwen, is one of the supporting characters of The Hobbit ''and a major character in ''Lord of the Rings. She is portrayed by Cate Blanchett Biography Background Galadriel longed to go to Middle-earth. During her visits in Beleriand with Thingol (who was her great-uncle through her grandfather, Olwe). There, she met Celeborn, and the two of them married at an unknown point. Gaaladriel even befriended Melian, the Maia, and went to going into Middle-earth, after her banishment. Since she took no part of playing the Kinslaying, the Valar offered her to return home to Valinor, but Galadriel decided to stay in Middle-Earth. Into the Second Age, Galadriel and Celeborn had a daughter named Celebrían and mistrusted Annatar, who was Sauron in disguise). She and two other elves, Cirdan and Gil-galad, were entrusted three Elven Rings forged by Celebrimbor. Galadriel later befriended Gandalf, but put a mistrust in Saruman, who was placed head of the White Council. The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey Galadriel appears in Rivendell, where Gandalf is surprised to see her after being summoned by Saruman, the wizard Galadriel hardly touched. She was the only one who believed Gandalf's claims. She claims to know that Gandalf sent the dwarves and the Hobbit on their way, but the two of them keep it a secret. Before leaving, Galadriel tells Gandalf that he is right to help Thorin Oakenshield, but feels there is a darkness kpet at bay. Gandalf reveals that he brought Bilbo to the quest because of the courage Bilbo gives. Galadriel tells Gandalf that whenever he needs her, she will come to him. The Desolation of Smaug Galadriel from her realm sends a message via telepathy to Gandalf, telling him to inspect the High Fells where the presumed to be deceased have re-awoken The Battle of the Five Armies The Lord of the Rings Possessions Magic Items *'Nenya: '''The ring of water, Galadriel owned the ring, Nenya, which was overall, the source of her powers. She used it herself to make Lothlorien look beautiful and used it when she rescued Gandalf from the Dol Guldur dungeon keeper. *'Phial of the Star of Eärendil:' Galadriel used the star's light stored in a phial against Sauron, using it to banish him to Mordor. She eventually gave the phial to Frodo Baggins on his quest to destroy the One Ring. Facilities *'Lothlórien: In Middle-earth, Galadriel resided in the elven kingdom of Lothlórien, a realm she and her husband ruled over. Other Abilities *'''Immortality: Like other elves, Galadriel is immortal, meaning she can never die or grow sick or old. However, she is able to be killed if she fell in battle. *'Telepathy: '''Galadriel can communicate to other people via thoughts with other people. The people who communicate with her can respond back. *'Light: Through the use of the vial, Eärendil, Galadriel was able to emit light from the small bottle. *'Hydrokinesis (limited): '''Galadriel has a power over water. **'Hydromancy: Galadriel can use hydromancy to scry in the Mirror of Galadriel. *'Foresight: '''Like other elves, Galadriel can see bits and pieces of the future, but the future is not always certain, as it is constantly changing. She can see the visions in her head and saw a possible future what would happenn should Frodo fail saving Middle-Earth.\ Family * '''Finarfin' (father) * Eärwen (mother) * Finrod (brother) * Angrod (brother) * Aegnor (brother) * [[Celeborn|'Celeborn']] (husband) * [[Celebrían|'Celebrían']] (daughter) * [[Elrond|'Elrond']] (son-in-law) * [[Arwen|'Arwen']] (granddaughter) * [[Aragorn|'Aragorn']] (grandson-in-law) * [[Eldarion|'Eldarion']] (great-grandson) Gallery * Galadriel/Gallery Trivia * Galadriel is based on the character of the same name from The Hobbit ''and ''The Lord of the Rings. * She is one of the oldest and the wisest individuals in Middle-earth. * Despite being top-billing, Galadriel played a supporting yet important rule in the films. * Cate Blanchett suspects that Galadriel and Gandalf had a romantic relationship in the past. Appearances * Category:Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Female characters Category:Elves Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters